RentAGoon
by georgiegirl14
Summary: Bella Swan is the best field agent in the FBI. She is given the case of a lifetime but a huge obstacle is in her way, a new partner. Can Bella and Edward work together and take down the bad guys or will they kill each other first? OOC, All Human, E/B, M
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fic. Not my first fanfic, but first Bella/Edward one. From the 50 or so fanfics I have read on this site, I realize that mob/FBI/good vs. evil has been done before. I, however hope to put somewhat of a fresh spin on that. I am a hopeless General Hospital fan and relate to mob stories more than anything. I will be throwing in the remaining Twilight characters but don't be surprised if they are not what you want or even like but this will for the most part be an E/B story and therefore that is where my main focus will lie. I will attempt to update this story, once a week. I love reviews; good, bad, or indifferent and that will be the last time I ask for reviews as well. While I hope that everyone reads this story, I will be happy if only one person does. Sometimes things like this are as much for ourselves as they are for others. This is my outlet and if you want to play, you are more than welcomed. This fic is rated M for smut or lemons or whatever it's called and for language. I cuss like a sailor so therefore my version of these characters will as well.**

**Stephanie Meyers owes all things Twilight….**

**Rent-A-Goon **

**Informal term for agents from other field offices temporarily assigned to an investigation. Not derogatory, believe it or not.**

"God dammit, that's bullshit Marcus."

I jumped up from the chair adjacent from my boss, pacing the small room. It was obviously from the looks I was getting through the glassed walls that everyone in the office had heard my outburst. Caring little if they did or not, I couldn't stop shaking my head at the announcement Marcus had just given. I was getting a new partner for my latest assignment. I can't believe that he would resort to these tactics, my current partner, Alice Brandon and myself, were the best field agents the FBI had and Marcus knew that. For him to spilt us up was insane and absolutely unnecessary and he was going to know that.

"Marcus, really it's not necessary to go in there as a married couple. I can go in alone and Alice can do back up, just like we always do. It's worked before with no issues. It will work now." By this point I had moved over to lean across the front of his desk, palms flat on either side and was looking him in the eyes. After a minute, he closed his eyes and signed. I'm going to lose this fight.

"I know it works. You two are the best I have and I don't take that for granted but look at the facts Bella. This is without a doubt the biggest possible drug bust we could have in the last 18 years. Do you even know how long I have been working this case?" I knew but Marcus didn't wait on my answer. "I've spent the last 10 years working to get us an in. 10 years, just to plant someone there. It has never taken that long before and I cannot screw this up. And….I cannot send one agent in, alone. I want this Bella, more than you do, and dammit it's going to go down perfectly, whether you like the idea of a new partner or not. It makes sense to send in a couple, a married couple, a team. Less suspension will be placed on us that way. If you and Alice go in together, how do we explain it? Friends? Partners? Either way, it casts doubt and that is the last thing we need right now."

I understood, I really did and I had no doubt that it would go over easier this way, but Alice had been my partner for the last 5 years and we trusted each other to have the others back, no matter what. It was a trust that was earned and increased over time. I honestly had no idea how to work with someone else. Especially…..him.

"Ok, I get it. But seriously? Cullen?"

Marcus chuckled as he stood and slapped me across the back. I appreciated the fact that he always treated me the same as everyone. It didn't matter that I was female or young, to Marcus, I was just another one of the guys.

"I had to bring in someone as good as you." I huffed but remained silent. "I know you've read his files and you know I know you think he's good. Best LA has to offer. Don't let one little encounter reflect your views on his performance. He's here, let's go get him up to speed."

He was right again, but I loathed the idea of working with Cullen. Last year, I had gone to the LA office to collaborate with the team there and he was the agent on the ground. He was an arrogant, cocky bastard from the moment we met. Though I worked little with him, every time we were in a room together it was apparent his irritation with me. The only saving grace was that I was more than aware that I irritated him just as much, if not more. And of course I'd be lying if I said he wasn't gorgeous but he knew it and it was a huge turn off. I had spent several days reviewing his file before heading to LA. It was impressive to say the least. It bothered to admit it but the file didn't lie. He was perfect for the job, an asshole, but perfect. I only hope that they we're able to take down the Volturi family, before one of us puts a bullet in the others head.

The Volturi family. Damn, it felt good to think how close we were to finally bringing them down. They had been a thorn in the FBI's side for entirely too long. It had been nearly impossible to get a plant on the inside and the handful of times that we got close it seemed that the Volturi's knew exactly who we were and backpedaled. It was frustrating and we were still investigating whether or not someone here was feeding them information. It wouldn't be a surprise, the Volturi's knew too much. This time it was different, only a handful of people were aware of the plans going down and a stitch would be easy to catch. Like Marcus said, it couldn't go wrong. This was it, I was sure if we failed this time, it would be 10 plus years before we had another opportunity. The Volturi's were too smart, too cautious, and too damn deadly to let them slip through our fingers again.

Walking down the long corridor that lead to the conference room, I couldn't help but look around the office area, hoping to catch sight of Alice. Apparently Marcus informed her of the change shortly before I found out. I had to wonder how Alice was feeling about it and if she was as pissed as I was. It was at that moment that I caught sight of her leaning up against the wall by the conference room door. Arms crossed over her chest and by the glare she was throwing Marcus; yup, Alice Brandon was pissed.

I nodded at her to let her know I was now aware of the situation we were in and from the corner of my eye, I noticed Marcus's steps falter when he too saw the look on Alice's face. Really it served him right but it was nonetheless amusing to see the little waif of a woman instill the fear of god in the big man. When we finally reached the door, Marcus, apparently not wanting to give us a chance to gang up on him, was the first to speak.

"Now Alice, we have already discu…"

However, Alice being Alice was quick to interrupt. "I know Marcus, I know but I'm not going to stand here and act happy about it either."

"Well then, let's get this show on the road."

Alice swung around and entered into the conference room first. As soon as I stepped in, I could feel the energy charge through the room and instant heat flooded my body. Sitting in the chair at the end of the long table, feet propped up, and arms thrown behind his head, was none other than Edward Cullen. He looked just as I remembered him, green sparkling eyes, dark bronze fuck me hair, and the ever present shit eating smirk, playing across his face. I watched as he looked me over from head to toe and then caught my eyes.

"Hi honey, I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everyone! First off I want to thank my first reviewer. You're right, I don't understand it but it was nice nonetheless. Secondly, I would like to think everyone that has read or story/author alerted on this fic. I love that you are taking this ride with me. It's been awhile since I felt the passion to write anything and it feels good to do so again.**

**I'm starting slow on this story and doing it for a purpose. This is not going to be a short story. I hope to do it justice by being slow and steady. It just means that much to me. However, you will see a little of the Bella/Edward fire and passion in this chapter. To me, they work best when they both have a little fight and a lot of backbone. Bella will be no one's punching bag or wilting flower here. They are every bit of equals. So what happens when you have 2 strong people, wanting to do the right thing and trying to protect each other? A little give, a little take but it's damn hard to do when all you've ever had to do was protect yourself. Brick walls baby. They are made for a reason and are hard as hell to bring down.**

**Enjoy chapter 2 everyone and Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight.**

**As a reminder, this story is rated M for a reason. I am new to , and am still learning the ropes, but I will be checking status' on reviewers and any alerts requested to this fic. I am a mother and I would not want my teenager reading this.**

Chapter 2

EPOV

Bella Fucking Swan.

I seriously wondered what I had done wrong in my previously life to get saddled with such a shrew of a woman. She was a cold hearted bitch, in every sense of the word. While she had been in LA last year, corroborating on the Garcia case, I couldn't recall a second when she let her guard down and acted like a normal human being. There wasn't a thing I liked about the frigid ice queen. Ok, maybe that wasn't entirely truthful, her work in the FBI spoke for itself. She was smart, quick, and could handle a weapon better than about 90% of her division. And even I could admit that she had a sexy little body, that could make a grown man beg but I had never been that hard up. My dick wouldn't get within 10 foot of the woman unless it was life and death. Ok, again that might be a small lie. But seriously, only if she consented and then allowed me to sucker punch her and knock her out first. I feared that the sound of her voice would be an instant hard on killer.

I had been briefed somewhat before departure from LA. I knew the jest of the operation. Bella and I were going undercover as a married couple that owned a small night club down town. Of course the club was just a front for what our targets really needed from us. Weapons. Smuggling and transporting them to be precise. Bella would be the front man or woman, in this case, handling the meetings, money, ordering, etc... and I would be the transportation and take care of the hand offs. Well, that's the story that the Volturi were going to believe anyway.

While it hadn't been decided until last week what agents would be working this case, the ground work had been laid a lot sooner. Rumors began floating through the streets of New York regarding the elusive owners of Axe. Nobody knew anything about them, their names, where they were from, nothing. But it was rumored that they were drug and arms dealers with a large chokehold on the underground world. All of which were started and continued through the FBI. They knew eventually there would come a time to throw the agents in on the case, but they wanted to make sure that even if our faces and names weren't known, our reputations were.

I knew that I had been brought in for several reasons. Not only the fact that my face was not native to this area, this was my specialty. I had an abundance of knowledge in the drugs and arms game, as well as the fact that I was the lead agent on the ground during the take down of the Morgan family. It was without a doubt the highlight of my career but this one would even trump that.

Now here I was in New York and was full of nervous tension waiting on Marcus and Bella to join me. I felt out of my comfort zone here, new place, new faces, and new names. But no only that, I had a partner. Reilly and I had been partnered side academy and we knew each other. How would I relate to Bella in that capacity? I already knew I couldn't stand her but could I trust her?

I was still comtemplating my new partnership when the door to the conference room opened and a small, petite agent walked in, followed by Marcus and Bella. It took one look to see that my subsequent arrival was about as welcomed to her as it was to me. I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face at the exact sight I was expecting. As a matter of fact, I was pretty sure the temperature in the room dropped about twenty degrees upon her entering. Yup, the ice princess facade was firmly intact. I was positive that this was not the time or the place to provoke, but I just couldn't help myself.

"Hi honey, I'm home."

Sure as shitting, that was the absolute wrong thing to say. I could practically see the stream coming out her ears. I also noticed the small chuckle that escaped the dark haired beauty, now sitting to my right. Well at least _someone_ had a sense of humor.

I grabbed her hand, not waiting on Marcus to make the introductions.

"I'm Edward Cullen and may I just say, you are beautiful."

Bella huffed to my left as the little woman in front of me, smiled genuinely at me.

"Alice Brandon, nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella's partner."

I studied her closely and noticed that her smile widened, if possible, during her mention of Bella. It appeared that Alice had a strong bond with Bella, but more than that, her soft spoken mannerisms showed thru that there was a stronger friendship behind that bond. Intuition told me that Alice was more than aware of my attempt to get under Bella's skin with my comment and her eyes conveyed that she appreciated that fact. It made me wonder exactly how many people were intimidated by Bella's demeanor.

"Aw, my lovely wife. How unfortunate of you dear Alice. How long have you two been teamed?

"Five years, give or take."

I shook my head. Five years, this adorable woman had to put up with Bella Swan? I felt the need to send her flowers.

"My sympathy's, beautiful Alice Brandon." Why couldn't I have been paired with _her?_

_"_Ok, enough bullshit Cullen. Let's get started." I turned in time to see Bella roll her eyes before looking at me like I was road kill. Her mouth was set in a grim, fine line and I couldn't help but wonder ever smiled. You know what they say, all work and no play...hmmm...

I swiftly reached across the oak table and swept the backs of my hands across Bella's cheek. It was the first time I touched her and I felt myself astonished at the smooth, silkiness of her skin. Her eyes remained guarded but I couldn't help but notice the small gust of air that flew over my wrist, from her now slightly parted lips. Maybe Isabella fucking Swan wasn't the ice princess that she portrayed.

"Of course dear. Marcus, please tell me and Mrs. Cullen, exactly when the honeymoon begins."

"Masen."

All three sets of eyes swiftly looked up at Marcus. He was standing at the furthermost spot from us, casually leaning against the wall. His arms were folded across his chest with an almost bored expression playing across his face. He had been silently observing our conversation but his eyes gave away nothing of his findings. I was just about to inquire on his comment when ball buster began speaking.

"Who's Masen?"

"You are. From the moment you walk outside this building, you are Edward and Isabella Masen." Marcus pushed himself off the wall and handed us each, yet another file. Gotta love the FBI and their fucking paperwork. "In here you will find everything you need to know about your new identities. The entire life story of the Masen's, since your respective births. Footprints, school, shot records, puberty, prom dates, passports, and the list goes on and on." Marcus continued as we each separately browsed through our alternate personalities. I soaked up the data quickly, this was one of my favorite parts of being undercover, and you got to live someone else's life for a moment. Not that I didn't like my life, it was just nice to escape it every once in a while.

Then Marcus threw a set of keys at me, which I caught easily. "Those are for your car and apartment. Everything is furnished and ready. Keys to the club are there too. All the insurance and ownership papers are in a safe in your office. As of tomorrow morning Swan and Cullen, do not exist."

Bella and I looked over at each other and I was surprised to see the earlier animosity was gone from her features. She had her game face on and I could feel the excited energy she was emitting. I couldn't help the smile I gave her and I am happy to see it returned. Maybe we could get along for the sake of the case.

"Alice, you'll be working at the club as a bartender. It's far enough under cover not to arouse suspension but allow for us to have some contact. When you two leave here, we are going dark. There's an untraceable cell in your apartment. We'll call once a week at the scheduled time for updates. Unless there is a break in the case or an emergency, you're to have absolutely no contact with us. I know that this is different and it took a lot to convince the higher ups, but this is the only way we can have this go down. We can't afford another screw up and your covers to be blown. We won't get another shot at this, so don't fuck it up."

"I can't make any promises about Boy Wonder over here, but don't worry about me."

Ok, so maybe there was still a trace of the animosity. Well, I gave as good as I got.

"Love, please. Leave the role playing in the bedroom, not in front of our guests."

"Sorry dear, at least I didn't mention that you like me to dress up like Batman, instead of Batgirl. Oops, sorry."

I couldn't help it that just pissed me off.

"Well, I wouldn't even need the role playing if you weren't such a frigid, hardass, bi..."

A fist slammed on the table in front of us, as Marcus hollered out, "Enough." I hadn't even realized during our little confrontation that Bella and I had been lending towards each other until we both jumped back at the sound of Marcus's fist meeting the table. I looked at Marcus who appeared to be slightly bored with our rants and Alice, who attempted, yet couldn't hide her amusement. When I braved a glance back at Bella, she was staring hard at me and of course; pissed. I couldn't prevent a parting shot, as I let the words whisper from my mouth.

"Bitch."

Apparently neither could she. "Asshole."

"I swear to God, if I didn't know better I would think the two of you have been married for 10 years." I rolled my eyes at Marcus' observation and it pissed me off a little to see Bella doing the same. "Well, whatever problems you have with the other, better be fixed and fast. When you walk out of here, you each are all you have to count on, to watch your backs. Your little pissing contest is amusing and all but don't let it distract you. Where not in the minor leagues here kids. This is about as serious as it gets." He looked at each of us, with an obviously heavy heart. "Finish the Volturi and take care of each other. I want you back in nothing but perfect condition. Do you understand?"

We both nodded to acknowledge his plea, but I kept worrying more about surviving Bella, not the Volturi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, I love that people are taking an interest in this story. Sorry for the delay in updating….so glad the holidays are over. I really don't care too much for this chapter but it is what it is. Also, on a side note; I will not be just doing Edward's or Bella's POV every other chapter, really I could have fifty of Edward's and two of Bella's, it is just whatever character speaks to me at that point in time.**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Stephenie Meyers owns a lot of stuff because she owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I completely and utterly despise change and am somewhat a commitment phob. Ironic, I know, since I am required to change and adapt to my environment as an undercover field agent. I can do that in a second, if required and it never bothers me. However my personal life is a completely different story. I require everything to remain routine in my life. I love the idea of going home every day, of sleeping in my bed every night. I like knowing what I'm going to wear to the office the following day, as I pick it out each night. I love the routine of coffee, a run, breakfast and shower every morning. My routines make me happy and when they are changed or modified against my wishes, well that's another story.

For instance my beautiful, old Chevy truck. God, I loved that truck. My father bought it for me on my seventeenth birthday and I can't recall ever receiving a better present. I was forced to send it on to the big car dump in the sky last year and it was probably one of the hardest things I had ever done. When I was told by not one but six different auto shops that there was no way to fix it this time, it literally broke my heart. Granted that one of the biggest reasons was the fact that Charlie had gotten it for me, but another was the fact that a strong emotional routine was taken from me, against my will.

So after I stole the steering wheel and Chevy emblem from my baby (which hang in my bedroom to this day) and sent it off with a proper goodbye (it was such a nice funeral), I spent 2 weeks researching buying a new car. Living in NY, it was not necessary to have an automobile and most of the time I didn't require one, using cabs and the subway, to prevent driving in NYC traffic. However, I loved having it for weekends and off periods so I could drive upstate and get out of the city for awhile. I wasn't in a hurry to buy anything and I was certain that I wanted something used but in good condition, so it would last awhile. I was in no hurry to send another car to car heaven. So I researched and called dealerships and asked friends. I checked the blue book values and searched the internet for used car reports. I knew exactly what I wanted, what I wanted to pay, and where to get it from. I was prepared.

That is until I actually arrived and had to sign the papers. My nerves got the best of me and I felt the onset of a panic attack. Even though I knew all the things I knew regarding the car and the money, it simply was the fact that I had to sign that little piece of paper. Once it was done and over with, I felt fine and normal again. It was just getting over that hurdle first. Alice contributed it to the fact that my subconscious knew that by signing I was giving up my truck once and for all and the change would officially be completed. This also explained why I felt better once it was done. Because once the car was mine, it would now be part of the routine.

I could think of a hundred different times something similar to this happened to me. Whenever one of my relationships went from friends to more than friends to lovers, when I signed the lease on my one and only apartment, or even when the supermarket ran out of the wheat sandwich bread that I loved and was required to eat something else that week. The only time this never happened to me was in my job. I tried many times analyzing why that was. I couldn't understand why such a big part of my life and my routine was not affected by my complete and totally bizarre ability to freak the fuck out when something changed in my life. Not once in my five years as an agent did I have one single moment of panic, until now.

Something about this case, seriously made me question everything I know. I tried contributing it to the fact that it was such a high profile case or to the fact that I was working with Cullen. But it felt like something more, something lurking on the outside edges, just waiting for the moment to throw me out of whack. Maybe that explained my seriously hostile relationship with Edward. I didn't like him, but I loved to provoke him and that was not something I was used too. Hell, we all work every day with people we dislike but we do it. And the shitty part was that I respected him and if I was honest with myself I knew that he would have no problems handling this assignment.

He was smart, cunning, calculated, cocky - sure but damn if I wasn't too. He had the face of a sex god and a smile that had women everywhere changing their panties but it was his confidence that shown in every move that he made that made him impossible to ignore. There was just something undeniable about the man that caused me to lose my brain filter every time I was around him, causing me to spout off the first thing I thought. Not that was necessarily a bad thing; it just wasn't conductive to playing a part in an extremely undercover assignment. No, I definitely knew he was up to the challenge of this case, so even I couldn't fault him for this strange intuition that was lurking within the recesses of my mind.

In all my musings, I hadn't realized that I had turned in the passenger seat and was staring at the strong profile of Edward Cullen. Maybe I was being too hard on the man. Maybe I was projecting my insecurity on this strange feeling upon an innocent bystander. We were going to have to work together, for the greater good, right? Not only work together, but we needed to trust each other and be able to hide the animosity in order to portray a convincing husband and wife. I hated the thought of swallowing my pride and being the first to say something but I knew it was going to have to be done.

"See something you like, Mrs. Masen?" Edward asked with a definite smirk across his face. He must have noticed my staring and was more than tempted to start our usual banter. As much as I wanted to knock him down or put a couple of bullets in non-deadly spots, I decided to go with a different method.

A little flirting never hurt anyone and I wanted to see his reaction anyway. Attempting to suppress my own smirk, I answered in my sweetest, most seductive tone. "Actually, I do. Has anyone ever told you that you have the most amazing shade of green eyes?"

Had I not been watching him so closely, I would have never noticed how his eyes tightened and how he worked a little too hard keeping his smile in place. I had thrown him off. Good.

"They really are. I don't know if I have ever seen such a color in someone's eyes. But I'm sure that you hear that all the time, huh?" I raised the bar a little and slowly stroked along the side of his face. Now it was my turn to be thrown off at the feel of his smooth, warm skin. I wouldn't exactly call it electricity, but there was a strong awareness there in that touch. Apparently the touch was enough to jolt him, as well.

I shook myself out of my sudden stupor and started lowering my arm when out of nowhere; his hand flashed out from the steering wheel and caught my downward falling wrist. His fingers formed a cage around my wrist that was not hard or forced but definitely unbreakable. I tried but failed to contain my audible grasp when he placed a small kiss to hand. His lips were smooth as glass as they floated atop the outside on my hand. I could feel my body responding to the innocent touch when a short breath of his warm air expelled from his mouth and danced across my skin.

It took me all of ten seconds to realize what had happened. The fucker knew exactly what I was doing.

EPOV

She. Was. Playing. Me.

Christ, I thought I was going crazy there for a minute, when she mentioned my eyes after my attempt to engage her in our normal conversations. Ok maybe they weren't normal. I haven't even thought about it when I opened my mouth to speak; it was just unnerving how she was looking at me. Like I was a puzzle she was trying to figure out. Which was odd. She knew everything about me to from my birth to high school to work.

But after the words left my mouth, I expected a lot of things to come out of her mouth, but my eyes? It threw me and that pissed me off. People didn't do that shit to me. I always knew what to expect, what was coming. So after getting my bearings back, I quickly decided to play her game. I grabbed her hand and placed a moist kiss to the inside. It was an innocent gesture, designed to piss her off and catch her off guard, however the feel of her soft skin under my lips, shocked me. I noticed my breathing picking up and couldn't help the ragged breath I blew across her skin. It was a strange reaction to me. Something I was more than experienced with and aware of. Lust. But usually it required a little more than a small touch to get me to this point. My mind couldn't help the images of running my lips across her thighs, wondering but already knowing that the skin there would be just as soft. The thought of her screaming my name as I pushed my way inside of her caused my hand to tighten on her wrist.

I mentally shook myself from my fantasies. This small, infuriating, strong willed woman was distracting me. This wasn't good. Not good at all. There was no way I could allow this and confidently do the job I was sent here to do. For one, I absolutely refused to give her the upper hand by being aware of her small but profound effect on me, but mostly I just couldn't screw this up. Although in the past I had little problems of mixing business with pleasure, this time was different. There was no way this wouldn't make things more complicated, hell she was already making things more complicated for me and we were only hours into our assignment. Not only that, but somehow I got the feeling that once would never be enough with her and there was no way I was going to need her. We couldn't continue this back and forth bullshit. Whether it be fighting, instigating or flirting; we had to find a common and safe ground. Now, for the sake of my sanity.

It actually surprised me when I realized that I was still holding onto her hand. I looked over at her and noticed her head was downcast and her lips were parted. Yes, she most definitely was distraction. I tightened my grip slightly on her wrist, willing her to look at me. Once her eyes met mine, I knew there was only one thing I could say.

"Once we arrive at our apartment, you and I are going to have a little talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please forgive me for taking such a long time to get this chapter up. I hate excuses, so I'll offer none but I will attempt to do better.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviews, or alerting. It means more than I can say. Here's a look into Edward's past and mind. I hope you enjoy.**

The remainder of the drive to the apartment was riddled with uncomfortable silence. I knew in order for us to work together, we were going to have to find a middle ground, somewhere between the sarcasm and though it pained me to say it; attraction. I still hadn't fully recovered from Bella's hand ghosting across my cheek and it was apparent from her reaction to my touch that she had been affected too. I realized that in all the times we had seen each other, even the moment we were introduced, that we had never once touched. I hated the reaction I had to such a simple gesture. I hated that she had that type of power over me and it made me resent her even more.

It was strange to me, to harbor such feelings over a woman that I didn't know. Oh, I knew her background from birth to now but I had only small glimpses of the real Bella Swan. I wanted to see what made her tick, I wanted to see if my resentment was justified. But in all honesty, I didn't want to feel like that towards her. More than anything, I just wanted to remove all traces of her ill conceived perception of me and break through her façade. She was definitely a strong woman but it was obvious that she was hiding something, keeping something locked up so tight that it would take a wrecking ball to get through it.

I wasn't interested in being Dr. Phil, I just wanted to be able to be within a foot of her without wanting to kill her or shove my tongue down her throat. And the way things were going right now, I would be willing to bet one or both of those things happening.

When we finally made it to the apartment we would be calling home for the foreseeable future, it was no surprise that we both went our separate ways. Neither of us were looking forward to the conversation that we knew was needed. So I let her go her own way, while I sorted through the thoughts running errant in my mind.

I was shocked at first, but in a good way, at the home that the bureau had provided. It was larger and more extravagant than I expected. Not really at all what I was used too, excluding Carlisle and Esme's home. Even my apartment in LA could easily fit into this one with plenty of space left over. I was used to the simple things in life and never wanted or needed anything else. I guess that is what came from growing up dirt poor, with an alcoholic mother and a father I have never seen. At five I knew how to take care of myself and damn sure appreciated the little I had.

I couldn't help but look back over my childhood and still feel the resentment towards my mother and absentee father. It didn't matter to me that we were had no money, what mattered was the fact that I never once felt loved or safe or taken care of until I arrived in the Cullen home. It was the reason for I changed my name legally at the age of 17. The Cullen's were my family in every sense of the word. As a matter of fact, I was positive that had it not been for them, I would probably be in jail or dead by now. I had started hustling at the age of 10, just to have enough money for food that day. Elizabeth never cared where I was or what I was doing and she damn sure never appreciated or asked where I got the money to buy our dinner that night. The streets became my home as I escaped while my mother sold her body to pay for her booze.

Luckily all that changed when I turned 12 and was picked up after getting caught stealing from a local convenience store. I was taken into custody and waited for my mother to come and get me. She never did. I remember overhearing some of the officers talking about it and that when they arrived at my "house" to inform Elizabeth of my whereabouts, she informed them that she didn't want me and they could do whatever they wanted with me. Since the offense was minor and I hadn't actually gotten out of the store with anything the case was dropped and I was sent into child services. I bounced around for a year, in and out of foster homes, some bad, some ok but none felt like home. Hell, I don't think I even knew what a home was at the time.

I'll never forget the day that Carlisle and Esme walked into that orphanage. I had just gotten out of probably the worst foster home yet and had been actually plotting running away to prevent having to return to another hellhole, like the one I just left, when in walked one of the prettiest women I'd ever seen. She had a heart shaped face and long brown hair, but it was her eyes that I couldn't look away from. They were a deep hazel and I swear I could see her soul in them. It scared me and quite honestly I didn't understand. Years later she would tell me that the same thing happened to her when she looked at me and that she knew the moment she saw me that I was destined to be her son.

I remember making myself move away from her glaze because I knew it was hopeless. I was sure that she, the closest thing I'd ever seen to an angel, wouldn't want me. She was young and a baby would be what she and her husband wanted, not a damaged and broken boy. So you can imagine my surprise when a hour later I was sitting in the same room as them, being introduced to my new foster parents.

It had been surprisingly easy to acclimate to life in the Cullen home. Of course I was intimated by their home and the wealth they so obviously had, but it was the warmth and love that literally radiated off of them and the walls of that house, that almost instantly calmed my anxiety. They treated me like their child from day one and I could honestly say that I never felt more wanted or loved. It wasn't always easy, or maybe I wasn't always easy, but for the first time in my life I knew that regardless of the problems or the pain I caused at times, nothing would ever change the way they loved me and that was a realization that I never took for granted.

It was because of the things I'd seen that sent me in the direction of law enforcement. Esme understood, even though she worried and Carlisle never stopped telling me, even to this day how proud he was of me. I was one of the lucky ones.

I shook myself from the past to look around the impressive apartment. The south wall consisted of floor to ceiling windows, looking out into a park area with a bar at the end. The living room was decorated in a contemporary style but still gave off the feel of comfort. To the right was the dining area, that curved into the kitchen on one side. I could hear Bella moving around in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets. A little hard at that. For such a little woman, she kind of scared me.

I walked up to the bar and poured myself a glass. I needed something to take the edge off, between Bella and my memories of the past; I could feel the tension in my body. I couldn't help but admire the view out the large windows. It was late, almost dark but there was enough light left from the falling sun to cast a yellowish light outside. In a couple of hours we would be making our first appearance as Edward and Bella Masen, at _our_ bar. Alice would be starting her first shift tonight and really, I expected it to be a quiet evening. No one officially knew we were in town and tonight would be our coming out party, so to speak. It was all about appearances to start the rumor mill back up and hopefully get back to the Volturi's sooner, rather than later. There were several key players that frequented the bar and more so lately, since our rumored activities came to light. We had to establish the cover and now it was up to us to maintain it. I was definitely in my element here and had it just been me, nerves would be non-existent.

However, Bella was in this with me and while I had no doubt in her abilities, the fact of the matter was that at times we couldn't control our reactions to each other. We ran hot and cold and everything in between. We had to find a balance and hearing Bella walking back into the living room, I knew that there was no time like the present.

"Drink?" I held my glass up to the side and turned in her direction. She nodded and I poured her the same and took it over to the leather couch she was now leaning up against. Her fingers brushed against mine as she took the glass from me and I couldn't help but notice the softness of her fingertips. Everything about Bella was soft. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, but there was a hardness in her tone, in her expression that overruled everything else. I wondered what had put it there.

"Bella, I know that you don't like me." She moved to interrupt, so I raised my hand to stop her. "And I know that we don't have to like each other to get this job done, but I know that it sure as hell would be a lot easier on both of us, if we can at least get along. I don't know what misconception you are under in regards to me but regardless we have to find some way to put all of it aside. We are supposed to be married for Christ's sake. No one is going to believe it, if we continue with the glares, snide comments, or us constantly goading each other."

Her finger was tracing the rim of her glass, as she expelled a long breath. She took a long drink and finally turned in my direction to meet my eyes.

"You're right. I overreacted upon hearing about you being on this case and admittedly I was upset about being partnered with anyone besides Alice."

I knew it was the closest I would get to an apology and I wasn't about to press my luck. Plus, if she had apologized, I would have been forced to do the same. Apparently neither of our egos would allow for that.

"Ok then. We're headed to the bar tonight and we need to lay the ground work. We'll have to touch and be affectionate with each other. We're still somewhat newly married and people need to see it, nothing else will be believable."

"You act like this is my first go around Cullen. I can make it believable. You worry about yourself." The way she said it wasn't coated in sarcasm but fact. Slowly my doubt was being erased by her overwhelming confidence. Without the tension sitting heavy upon my shoulders, I was able to let go of some of the seriousness that had been surrounding me for the last several hours.

I shifted closer to Bella and placed my hand upon her knee. Using soft strokes, I traced circular patterns upon her skin. I felt her tense on contact, but it was obvious she forced herself to relax and allow the touch. I wasn't playing games here. This was nothing like the incident in the car. I simply wanted to challenge her. The strong words she had spoken left me with little doubt but the way she looked at me now and allowed me to touch her skin in a rather intimate way, removed all the remaining doubts that lingered.

I smiled and even I realized that it was the first honest one I had ever given her.

"Truce?"

She returned my smile and then surprised me by sliding her hand over mine that was still on her knee.

"Truce."


End file.
